The Captain's Return
by tnplh
Summary: Emma and Killian, best friends as children, reunite as adults. All does not go as smoothly as the Captain would like. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - I've written this for Emma. I'm so sad for her. She's poor AND and orphan. I wanted to take one of those out of the equation and at least have her have a comfortable childhood when she gets orphaned. That does not mean that there can't be Captain Swan angst. **

Killian arrived at the palace, and went around back to the service entrance. "Home," he thought. It had been 2 years since he'd been here, and he felt a sense of belonging that always came along with seeing the large home, the gardens, and knowing that inside there were at least a few people who loved him.

It wasn't really his home. In Killian's youth, his older brother, Liam, had been friends with the King and Queen. Liam had been a captain in the Royal Navy, and Killian's sole guardian after the death of their parents. Whenever Liam left for sea, Killian was left at the Palace to be watched over by the King and Queen. Killian and their one daughter, Emma, were great friends and the King and Queen loved the rambunctious boy as if he'd been their own. As children are wont to do, Killian and Emma fought like cats and dogs, but at the end of every day the two came in, arm in arm, with any quarrels settled, begging for their dinner and dessert.

Emma was sheltered as the country's princess. When Killian was not there, her life consisted solely of tutors, governesses, and staff. The King and Queen were kind, devoted parents, but they had a country to run, and there were no other children for Emma to play with. She looked forward to Killian's visits as much as she looked to Christmas or her birthday. Killian was always ready with a game, or one of his older brother's stories of adventure at sea. Killian was her everything, and when Liam returned she was always sad to see her friend leave.

It had been when Killian was nine and Emma was eight that the accident happened. Liam had been charged with sailing the King and Queen on a diplomatic mission. The children begged to join the grown ups, but it was deemed too dangerous and they had been left at home. The ship was attacked, and there were no survivors. Emma and Killian had both been left orphans.

Granny, who was not a grandmother to either child, but the oldest, longest serving member of the staff, came in to break the news to the children, they clung to each other. "Poor dears," she thought. "Please don't let them be separated. They're all each other has left now."

Emma was too young to rule in her parent's place. A distant cousin, Regina, was put on the throne, and Emma was left in the Palace, continuing with tutors and governesses, but mainly forgotten about. Killian was sent to a Naval boarding school, always Liam's plan for the boy, a few years earlier than he would have gone otherwise. The day he was to depart, he and Emma spent promising to write each other, crying, and coming up with plans to run away together.

The children's sole consolation was that all parties agreed that Killian was to spend any school holidays at the Palace with Emma. Both spent all of their childhoods looking forward to those visits. Granny would always smile when she would notice her doctored calendar in the kitchen. As soon as Emma would get word of Killian's next visit, all calendars in the house would be numbered, counting down the days until his return.

It wasn't until they were both in their teens that the problems started. The good-natured, youthful fighting turned in to all out war on occasion. Killian's school breaks turned the house in to a battle zone. Granny could never predict what the fight would be about, but she knew when one was brewing. She also knew when the fights were settled, as she would find that Emma would have crept across the hall in the middle of the night and curled up in Killian's bed, the two children holding each other for dear life.

"My dear boy," Granny exclaimed when she opened the door and saw Killian standing on the stoop. "Come in, come in. Why didn't you tell us you were coming? Give me your bag." Killian moved to hand over the duffle, and that's when Granny noticed his hand, or rather, lack of hand. "Killian! What's happened." "The sea is a fickle creature, Granny. A storm hit, and I was on deck as some equipment went flying. My hand was crushed and had to be amputated. The doctors said if I was on land there was a chance it could have been saved, but on the ship..."

Granny sat him down at the large table in the kitchen, and started making him some tea, gathering together a dinner from the refrigerator. "What's brought you home, my boy?"

"What else ever brings me home, Granny? Is she here?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"What else ever brings me home, Granny? Is she here?"_

The old woman looked down at the boy and her heart swelled. The man in front of her had been her heart and soul in his youth. She loved the young Princess, but the rapscallion who came to wreak havoc through the house was her pet. She did not want to be the one to tell him that his love was out on a date with another man, but it looked as though the task was falling to her.

"She's out on a date."

Killian's sharp intake of breath did not surprise her, but he looked at her, his eyes pleading for more information.

"He's a nice Irish boy, very good looking. They've been dating for about a month. He's nice, my boy, but he's not you. He's missing that spark. I think Emma knows this, but ..." Granny couldn't continue. She didn't want to butt in to the children's lives. She shook her head. They weren't children anymore. They were twenty-nine and thirty. Too old for this foolishness.

"Where did they go?" he asked. He wanted to go burst in to their date, claim her as his, and tell this other man to get lost.

"It's a charity ball." Killian almost spit out the tea he'd been drinking. A charity ball was most definitely not Emma.

"She's changed in this last year, Killian. I don't know what did it, but she's changed. She's got friends, a job volunteering, this boyfriend. She's letting people in. Maybe it's time?"

He knew what she meant. Ever since their late teens, Emma had been shutting him out. She'd always say something about how everyone leaves her, even him. He would go to sea and forget her. As if that was possible. But she wouldn't listen to his protests. It had been twenty years since Liam and her parent's deaths, and he hadn't left her yet, save going to school, but she still thought that everyone leaves her in the end.

Granny decided Killian should go to the ball and find her. She would brook no refusal. She led him upstairs to his old room, which she always kept at the ready in case he returned home. She pulled one of his tuxedos out of the closet, and ordered him to change, and said she'd have a car called for him and he was to go. Go find Emma, and that the two of them were to end the ridiculousness that was separating them.

Granny was not someone to be crossed when she got an idea in her head.

\\\

It was on Emma's 28th birthday that she decided she needed a change. She had been shut away in the house ever since her parent's death. First by other people, and then by herself. There was nothing stopping her from leaving the Palace's sheltered walls. Nothing that would prevent her from finding a calling, and working, meeting people, having a life. Granny had prepared her birthday cupcake for her, leaving it on a plate in the kitchens with a candle on top. Emma only ever had a cupcake for her birthday, unless Killian was home. A cake would go to waste if he wasn't home to devour it. She lit the candle, and then closed her eyes tightly and made a wish. It wasn't so much of a wish, but a pledge to herself to change her situation. She was lonely, and Killian had left her for his career. She needed more than just the staff and Granny to talk to.

The next morning, she looked online for volunteer opportunities, trying to find something that sparked her interest. Almost immediately she found an organization that worked to improve the lives of foster children and orphans. "Perfect," she thought. Something she knew a little bit about. Maybe she'd had every creature comfort available to man, but she knew how it felt to not have parents.

She arrived the next day, walking in to a large, open office, filled with desks and paperwork, toys and artwork. A beautiful, vivacious raven haired woman came over to greet her. "I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard. It's nice to have someone interested in volunteering here. We can use all the help we can get. David Nolan and Graham Hunter are the only other full-time volunteers, and they're out right now. What's your name?"

"Emma," she replied. "Um, Emma Swan." Being a royal, she didn't have a last name, and couldn't think of anything other than Killian's pet name for her in the spur of the moment. Upon hearing the first name Emma, a brief flash of recognition passed Mary Margaret's face. The reclusive Princess of their country was standing in front of her. No one had seen or heard anything of her in years. It had been twenty years since the death of her parents, and people were starting to wonder when she would come out and challenge Regina for her rightful place on the throne. Showing up to volunteer to help orphans didn't exactly seem like a first step in becoming Queen.

Mary Margaret hoped that Emma didn't notice that she recognized her. The princess obviously had reasons for not introducing herself as a royal, and she quickly moved to tell Emma what they did, and what they needed help with.

In the year since, Emma had easily settled in to the work, and developed friendships with the three full-time staff. Mary Margaret and David had been dating for years, and just gotten engaged. Graham was single, and she knew he was interested in her. At first, she quietly and nicely shut him down any time he broached the subject of going out on a date. Finally, one day she gave in. She didn't know what led her to accept his offer to go out to dinner, but they did, and it was nice. She didn't dwell on the fact that her brain kept comparing him to Killian, and how he continually fell short. Killian wasn't here, and Graham was. Graham was nice and kind, and good looking. She could do worse.

\\\

Emma saw him from across the room. His dark hair combed back, just the perfect amount of stubble. Black shirt, tie and tux. Blue eyes sparkling. He knew she saw him, and started crossing the room towards her. "What is he doing here?," she thought?

"Emma, Emma are you listening?"

Her attention pulled back towards her date. "I'm sorry Graham. What was it you were saying?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"Thank you, no. I think I'd like to go get a drink."

"Ask and you shall receive, my Swan." Killian swooped in and handed her a glass of champagne. "Alas, mate, I can only manage two glasses with this one hand, you'll have to fend for yourself," he said, acknowledging Graham." Emma wasn't even close to knowing where to start in this situation. He was here. He was missing a hand. Her chest grew tight and she could feel her heart thudding, a million beats a second. "Graham, this is an old childhood friend, Lieutenant Killian Jones. Killian, this is Graham Hunter."

"Captain Killian Jones if you please, Swan. And I'm not sure 'old childhood friend' quite covers it. I'm her best friend," he said, as he extended his hand out to Graham for a handshake.

Emma, upon hearing the 'Captain' designation shook out of her confusion. "Captain, Killian, really? Congratulations." Her face lit up with happiness for her friend, and pride. She knew how much he wanted this, and how hard he must have worked to get the promotion. She was sorry she was only finding out this news now. Why had he not written her when it happened? She knew though, why he had not written. Her letters had been nothing more than perfunctory, hopefully encouraging him not to write any more. She was all of the sudden ashamed of herself, for pushing her friend away like that.

"Do you mind if I borrow my old, childhood friend? We haven't seen each other in two years and there are a few things we need to discuss." he said, raising the arm missing a hand.

Graham had always understood that winning the Princess' heart was going to be a difficult battle, but seeing this man enter the picture he sighed. He could tell, in the first instant Killian walked over that there was more than just friendship between the two, and that Emma needed to sort out her feelings for Killian before he'd be able to enter the picture. But, he wasn't going to go down without a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who clicks to follow the story. I write these for myself, to clean out my brain, but every time I get a new follower notification it makes me want to make them better, so that I don't disappoint you guys. And sorry if there are some weird punctuation things in here. I copied the story over and the formatting went to hell. I hope I've caught it all.**

**\\\**

'My Swan," he said, as he led her to a patio outside. He was the only one to ever call her that. When they were younger, before her parents died, there had been a party at the Palace, and young princes, princesses, and nobles from all over had been invited. Emma looked at the beautiful little girls with jealousy, wondering why she had to be so plain and awkward, while they were so beautiful and graceful. Killian found her crying out by one of the ponds, and she spilled her young girl's troubles to him. "I think you're beautiful. Does it matter what anyone else thinks?"

"She thought for a moment, sniffling. "No, it doesn't." Looking out at the birds on the shore he added, "You're a swan, Emma. Just not yet. Everyone has their duckling phase, but you'll be a swan yet." He hugged her, grabbed her hand and hauled her in to the kitchen for a treat. He knew he could wheedle some hot chocolate out of Granny if she saw that Emma had recently been crying. He'd called her Swan ever since.

"Captain. Captain Jones. Liam would be so proud. I'm proud. Why didn't you write and tell us?"

"You know why I didn't write you, Emma. Tax collectors receive better letters than what you send me, when you bother to write that is."

He looked down at her, taking in every detail of her face. Noting all the changes the past two years had brought. She was incandescent, with her long, golden hair braided and twisted in to a crown around her head. Her ball gown made her look every inch the princess she was.

"Emma looked embarrassed. "I thought if I didn't write, it would make it easier for us to be apart," she said.

He looked at her with admonishment written across his face. "Nothing makes it easy for me to be apart from you, love. Nothing."

Emma turned to the railing, looking out over the garden. He stood next to her, his handless arm reaching for the railing and falling just short.

He heard Emma inhale swiftly, and knew she was trying to figure out how to bring it up. "It was an accident on the ship. My hand was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Does it bother you?"

"No of course not," she said, shaking her head. "Does it bother you much?"

"It did at first. Now I just feel an ache and something they call 'phantom pains.' They say it will get better with time."

"What's the Navy going to do? Can you captain a ship with just one hand?"

"Well, my promotion had already been in the works, but I think it came a bit faster after the incident. The only real change is that now they've offered me a desk job here, instead of my own ship."

"But, you love the sea," Emma said. "How could you give that up?"

"But I love you more, Swan. The past years proved I can't give you up." He turned her towards him, pulling her close and wrapping his bad arm around her waist, holding her cheek with his hand. "This desk job is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I thought being in the Navy was always going to tear me away from you, for duty. I stayed, because I knew it was what Liam wanted. Now the Navy has practically told me, 'go home. Go home to her.'"

"Killian, please," Emma said, trying to turn away from him.

He wouldn't let her, holding on to both of her hands with his one good one, keeping her body angled towards his. "Please what, Emma? You've always known I love you. Always known that I would give up anything for you. Now, I'm here, with no where to go. You can't possibly think that I'm still going to leave, not now."

She managed to break away and turned back to the railing.

"Killian, I," she stammered. "I need to think. There's a very nice man in there, waiting for me to come back in and dance with him. He's probably wondering what's going on, and he doesn't deserve to be treated like that. I need to go back inside."

Emma ran off, and rejoined Graham, trying to keep her thoughts away from the dark haired sailor as he left the ball.

\\\\

That night, as Graham dropped off Emma at the Palace, he went in to give her a customary kiss. She turned away from him quickly and thanked him for a nice evening. She would need to talk to him later, but couldn't bring herself to tell him that it wasn't going to work. Even if she never ended up with Killian, she knew she could never accept second best.

Taking off her shoes and trying to quietly creep upstairs, she stood in the hallway between her room and Killian's, trying to decide what to do.

So many nights of her life ended in his bed, the two of them sleeping in each other's arms. First when they were little and it was friends, comforting each other since there was no one else. Later, as teenagers, it was the first experimentations of love and intimacy with another person. She thought back to the one night, twelve years ago, when everything changed.

\\\\

It was a week before Killian deployed on his first assignment after graduating from the Naval Academy. The staff were having a party for the cook's birthday and no one was paying attention to them. Killian had managed to sneak out of the party with a bottle of champagne. They'd grabbed blankets and set out for the gardens. Looking up in to the stars, they'd talked about their futures, their dreams, and finally, once the alcohol loosened their tongues, their love for each other. Emma, lying on her back, wasn't sure what to do when Killian raised up to his elbow and leaned over and kissed her. It was her first kiss, but Emma knew it was the sweetest kiss ever in the history of the world. She was sure of it.

Fueled by the courage the alcohol was giving him, and spurred on by Emma's reaction to the kiss, he pressed down again and deepened the kiss. The next thing, both were pulling at their clothes, and exploring each other's bodies. It was fumbling and awkward, but their coupling was sweet, the embodiment of youth in love. After, the embarrassment crept in, each aware that what they had just done changed everything. The chill in the air sent them running back in to the house, and they parted in the hallway, both with thoughts racing, thoughts that they needed to process. Emma knows, knows to her very core that if just one of them had crossed the hall, everything today would be different.

The next morning, very early, they got word that Killian was being called up, and needed to be at the ship in a matter of hours. The whole house was thrown into a tizzy getting everything prepared to send the boy to a year at sea. There had been no chance for Emma and Killian to talk privately, as Granny was hovering over her pet boy, wanting to spend every second with him she could. Even when they left for the docks, to see Killian's ship off, Emma and Killian hadn't been able to manage anything more than a quick peck on the cheek and promises that they would miss each other, and would write faithfully. Twelve years had brought Killian home many times, but he'd never been able to recover from the awkwardness of that parting. Emma kept him at arm's length.

Tonight, she wasn't going to make the mistake she'd made so long ago. She opened the door to Killian's room, and saw him sleeping. Not wanting to wake him, she crawled up next to him and snuggled down in to the crook of his arm, tucking her feet up under the skirt of her ball gown for warmth. Lying there, feeling absolutely at home for the first time in years, she thought about what it would mean if she were to let Killian in. Let him be fully a part of her life, not just relegated to old friend. She thought it could be good, if she could forget her fears of him leaving her again. Leaving her alone, with no one to love her. Listening to his heartbeat, she weighed the pros and cons and finally fell asleep, dreaming of what life would be like with Killian.

Killian woke up later in the night, hot, and feeling a lump on his chest. He looked down and chuckled to himself. He forgot she was always more reasonable in the middle of the night. After any of their arguments where she was in the wrong, they'd storm off to their rooms angry. And in the middle of the night she'd sneak across the hall and climb in to bed with him, waking him up just enough to say she was sorry and plant a kiss on his cheek. The years may have passed, but Emma remained the same.

Feeling him stir, she awoke as well.

"Ugh, why did I not take off this dress before climbing in to bed?" she asked herself as she tried to straighten out her corset.

"You should have woken me, love. I would have been more than happy to assist you with that," Killian said suggestively with a smirk on his face.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Unzip me please," she said as she turned her back to him. Pulling at the long zipper with his good hand, he took his time, studying the flawless skin of her back, and the goosebumps that popped up all over her body at the touch of his hand. He peeled off his shirt and handed it to her, and she put it on, covering her now bare chest before lying back down. He opened up the covers to let her in, and motioned for her to scoot closer. It was too early for either of them to get out of bed, especially considering the events of the prior evening.

They needed time to just be together, alone.

Lying down on her side, looking at Killian, she knew that what they had could be good. She went over all her thoughts of the night before, and knew that if she could just let it, it could be amazing. But that was the scary part. What if she were wrong, and it all went to hell? She would lose the only person who really knew her. She knew that didn't make sense, but it's what she'd been telling herself for years. If she lost him because they couldn't make it work, there was no going back to what they had.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian finally decided it was time for them to get up and face the day. He could have spent forever in bed, lying in silence with her, but he knew the longer he let her lie there and think, the more she would start to retreat.

"Do you think Granny would make us waffles if we went downstairs and begged?" he asked.

"Granny would make you anything you could ever want if you just go down and asked for it. You know she can never resist you. But I want to go for a run before breakfast." She got up out of bed and started stretching. Kilian had to suck in his breath as he watched her wearing just his t-shirt, as it rode up as she raised her arms above her head. "Race you, just like old times?" She looked at him with a gleam in her eye, and he knew something was up.

"Twice around the park," he agreed. "Winner decides what we do today."

She retreated to her room to put on her running clothes, and they met up in the kitchen. He smiled when he noticed that her running outfit still included his recently loaned t-shirt. After telling Granny their breakfast request they headed out the back door. Granny couldn't help but grin, seeing the two together again, thick as thieves.

Emma took off into the crisp autumn air, quickly leaving Killian in her wake. She'd kicked her training in to high gear this past year, and had turned her previously respectable time into a stellar one, by any standards. The Palace grounds allowed for a several mile course, and she beat him back to the kitchens easily, grabbing a water for herself from the fridge, and holding a spare in her hand while she waited for him at the door. He showed up, finally, panting and sweating.

"Bad form, Swan. You know you had the advantage. I haven't been able to do anything more than laps around the ship's deck. Rematch in a month when I've gotten used to being on land again."

"Excuses, excuses," she said, walking in to the kitchen to sit at the farm table in the room. Despite the large palace, and many beautifully appointed dining rooms available to her, Emma always preferred eating in the cozy room.

"You two are sweating all over my clean kitchen. Go upstairs and shower before you come back down to eat. I'll keep the food warm. Go on," she said, shooing the two out of the room.

As they headed upstairs, Killian grabbed her and pulled her in to him, planting a quick kiss on her lips, and then letting her go almost immediately. As much as he wanted to hold on to her, and keep her close, he knew her well enough to know she was going to need her space to adjust to letting him in. Surprised by his actions, Emma walked back to her room slightly dazed, thinking about his scent, feeling the sweat of his shirt against her hand, a remembering the feel of his lips pressed to hers. She was grateful that he let her go, and at the same time, she knew she wanted more.

He'd beaten her back down to the kitchen, and Granny had already loaded up his plate. Eggs, waffles, bacon, orange juice, toast, hash browns, everything he loved. Emma gave him a peck on the cheek before settling in to her chair. If he was going to give her the space she needed, she was going to give him the affection he needed in return. He smiled, and tucked back in to his food while Granny loaded up a plate for her.

"So what are we going to do today, Swan?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the Christmas Market over in the park today. It's supposed to be full of arts and crafts and one of a kind gifts. I need to buy some Christmas presents for some friends, and I want to get them all something special. Do you mind?"

Killian couldn't have been happier. One of the things that had always upset him about Emma was her lack of friends. He always felt sad leaving her for the sea, thinking about how lonely she would be without him home. Knowing that she now had friends in her life made him happy.

"Not only do I not mind, I think it's an excellent idea. And I want to meet these friends of yours."

As they left to walk to the market, Emma caught Killian up on the last year of her life. Yes, he'd been gone two years, but nothing in that first year was worth relating. She told him about the orphan relief organization she worked at, and about how Mary Margaret, David and Graham had quickly accepted her into their little family of friends.

Killian could not have thought of a more perfect place for Emma to spend her time. They went to different orphanages, foster homes, and group homes to bring supplies which also allowed them to keep tabs on the kids. Emma got to act like a fairy godmother to the kids, swooping in with just what they needed just when they needed it. She explained that her favorite thing was making sure the children had whatever they needed so they could fit in for group activities; costumes for plays, equipment for sports teams, dresses and suits for dances. These were the things that foster parents usually didn't want to spend any money on, and kept the kids feeling more and more isolated from their peers at school. Killian loved seeing the way her face lit up as she talked about the kids, and again was happy with how Emma had started to turn her life around.

At the market she found a beautifully illustrated book of fairy tales for Mary Margaret, a Samurai sword for David (he had a thing for Japanese Samurai movies) and a carved wolf figurine for Graham (he had a thing for wolves she would never understand.) She also found a lot of little toys and gifts that she could give the kids throughout the holiday season.

They stopped at a restaurant for lunch, and as they sat in a small booth, Killian reached across the table to take her hand. She looked at him, and pulled her hand away.

"Killian, I need to take this slowly. You've been away for two years and we haven't had the best track record as adults. I need time to adjust. Plus, there's Graham. I need to tell him. He's been nothing but kind and understanding. I owe him an explanation, especially before this becomes real with you."

"Emma, this is already real to me. It always has been, but I understand. I want this to work, more than anything ever before. I want to give you all the space you need and all the time you need."

Reaching back across the table, this time she grabbed his hand and held it. Smiling at Killian, she had all the faith in the world that this time it was going to be different.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to anyone who has been waiting for this one to update. I've been preoccupied with my Christmas stories. Turns out I like writing fluff!**

**Chapter 5 -**

As they walked back to the palace, Emma's phone chirped and she looked at the display. It was Graham texting, to see how her day was going, and to see if she wanted to have dinner tonight. As much as she wanted to go home with Killian, climb into comfortable clothes and curl up with him on the sofa, she knew it would be better to bite the bullet and let Graham know now. Much better than talking to him at work the next morning.

Killian would not leave her alone as she got ready to meet with him. Sitting on her bed, he watched her as she put on makeup and curled her hair. Jealousy looked good on him.

"I know you have to do this, but are you sure you don't want me to come along?" he asked, only half-joking. "We could get dinner and see a movie after you tell him. I promise I'll keep my mouth shut."

"NO! I don't want you there or need you there while I tell a very nice, good man, that I no longer wish to see him. He's been a big part of my life for this past year, and I owe him every courtesy there is. He's not just someone to dump and walk away from."

"I know. I know." Killian got up from the bed and walked across the room to her dressing table and stood behind her. Lowering his face down so that they were both reflected in the mirror, he said, "You look beautiful, love." He put his arm around her shoulders and leaned his head in towards hers. Emma couldn't help but smile at their reflections, noticing what a perfect pair they made.

"Okay, I need to leave or else I'll be late. What are you going to do tonight?"

"Wait patiently by the front door, counting the seconds until you return."

Emma rolled her eyes at him and he finally said, "Okay, so I told Granny that I really missed her fried chicken, so that's what she's making me for dinner. Then I'm going to look through the movies to see what I've missed. Someone told me there was a new Star Trek."

Emma laughed, and grabbed her keys. She kissed him on the cheek, and went out to the car.

Killian wandered down to the kitchen, so see what time Granny thought his dinner might be ready. She immediately started questioning him. What did they do today? Why was Emma leaving him at home alone? What had they talked about? Killian tried to give the bare minimum of answers and still satisfy Granny's curiosity. He didn't want to get the old woman too excited about things until he was more sure himself.

Killian ate his fried chicken, and Granny had surprised him and also made his favorite chocolate cake for dessert. There were more perqs to being at home than just seeing Emma.

\\\

Emma walked into the restaurant and saw Graham waiting for her at a booth in the back. "Why does he have to be so good looking? And sweet, and just nice?" she asked herself. This would be so much easier if he weren't, well, just him.

"Hi, beautiful." He stood up to kiss her as she sat down. He tried to ignore the fact that he could tell she moved her head so that his lips only caught her cheek. He'd already ordered her a glass of Pinot Grigio, and she took a large sip, steeling herself for the coming conversation.

"Graham, we need to talk." Emma didn't want to use such a cliched phrase, but she'd never dated anyone before, let alone break up. She had no idea what she was doing.

Graham knew what was coming. He'd known that Emma did not feel the same way about him as he did her, but he had hoped in time that she would grow to love him. He knew that when the pirate (Graham thought of him as a dirty pirate, coming in to town and stealing his woman) turned up at the party that the pirate had been responsible for Emma's distance all along. He listened as Emma explained that she only saw him as a friend, and she was hoping he would still be her friend. He listened as she told him that he was an amazing man, and that someone someday would make him happier than she ever could. He listened as she told him that she never intended to hurt him, and that she wished it could be different.

He wanted to be rude. He wanted to cut her off and tell her that he knew what was really going on. The pirate had come back, and he was getting dumped. He wanted to ask her who would be there to pick up the pieces when the pirate left her again. He wanted to ask her where the pirate had been this last year while she built up her life. But he didn't. He knew that those questions would only hurt Emma, and the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Emma.

Instead, he listened. When Emma was finished, and she was looking to him for some sort of response, he finally started to talk.

"Emma, I wish things were different. I want more than to be friends with you. I honestly don't know if I can just be friends with you. But we're both going to have to try for Mary Margaret and David's sake. And don't think that I'm going to let this go. I think that what you and I have could be something special, but you've never let me in. Don't tell me that the Captain returning has nothing to do with this, because I saw the way you looked at each other last night. I also know he's hurt you before. And when he hurts you again, I will be here, waiting."

Emma shook her head and started to protest, but instead just said that she thought it was best that she leave. They hadn't ordered yet, so Emma put her napkin to the side, said goodnight, and that she would see him at work tomorrow.

As she drove home, she cried. She knew she hurt him, but she had no choice. She wished she could go back in time and never give in when he asked her out. If she'd never said yes, neither of them would be in this situation now.

Pulling up to the gates at the palace, she waited for security to let her car through. She used the time to wipe the tears from her face and calm herself. She knew she couldn't hide from Killian that she'd been crying, but she hoped he wouldn't ask too many questions.

She went upstairs and found him lounging on the sofa in her private sitting room. He was part way through the latest Star Trek movie, and she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Did it go okay?" he asked.

"Not as well as I hoped. He's upset."

"Well, love, of course he's upset. He was lucky enough to have your company for a period of time, and now he's losing it. Any smart, sane man would feel the same way."

She smiled at the compliment, but it didn't do much to make her feel better. He had just opened a fresh beer, and she grabbed it from his hand and took a long swig.

"If you want more you're going to have to go down to the kitchen yourself. This one is mine now." He laughed and pulled her in closer to him on the couch. She settled in, and tried to let the movie take her mind off things for awhile.

As she and Killian went to bed that night, she thought about how much she dreaded the next day at work. Not just seeing Graham, but telling Mary Margaret and David. She decided to text them to meet her for breakfast. She figured that way she could tell them before they went in to the office, and there wouldn't be any chance that they'd say anything to Graham that may upset him. Finally, she was able to fall asleep.

\\\

Graham had stayed at the restaurant for awhile after Emma left. He decided he needed a good meal, and a few drinks to get him through this. As he went out into the street to call a cab (he should NOT be driving) he didn't notice the truck come around the corner. He barely had a chance to register anything before it struck him clear in the chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay in posting. I should be updating weekly at the minimum until this story is finished. Thanks for checking back in and not giving up on it!**

Killian awoke in Emma's bed the next morning, limbs tangled in Emma's, with her head on his chest and her blonde hair nearly choking him. Gently clearing her hair off of his face and started trying to extract himself from her without disturbing her. Once out of bed he looked around the room. Rarely had they slept in her room growing up, Emma always being the one to join Killian in his room. He noticed all of the little trinkets and books that were personal to her, the rest of the Palace having been kept much as her parents had left it. He looked at the pictures on the tables, noticing that almost all of them contained Graham, and a couple who he assumed were Mary Margaret and David. He smiled looking down at one table, seeing several pictures of himself and Emma when they were children. There was also a picture of her parents, and one of Liam. He was touched that she kept his brother's photo.

Emma's alarm clock went off, and she groaned and felt around for the phone to turn off the buzzing. "Killian?" she called out, realizing he wasn't next to her.

"Right here, love. I just woke up."

"I've got to get ready to go meet Mary Margaret and David for breakfast."

"Can I come with you? I'd like to meet them."

Emma paused, considering it. She needed to tell them about Graham, and thought it might be best to explain that to them without Killian there, but did want them to meet him.

"Sure. Be ready in a half hour?"

He came over and kissed her, and then left to get ready in his own room.

\

Mary Margaret and David were waiting at the diner when Emma and Killian arrived. Sliding into the booth, she introduced them to him.

"Guys, this is Killian." She stopped, she didn't know where to go from there.

"Nice to meet you Killian." David extended his hand across the table, trying to be friendly, but sizing the man up.

"Where's Graham?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma took a deep breath and started. "That's why I wanted to meet you for breakfast."

"Love, excuse me for a moment. I need to make a call. Naval duty and all that." He got up and went out to the sidewalk and pretended to talk on his phone, understanding that Emma would have an easier time without him there.

"I broke things off with Graham."

"Because of this guy? Who is he even?" It was David. Ever since he met Emma he had been extremely protective of her. He loved Graham like a brother, but barely tolerated the thought of Graham and Emma together. He didn't like the looks of this new guy.

Emma looked uncomfortable, trying to catch Mary Margaret's eyes to see if she could tell what her friend was thinking. "Yes and no. It wasn't ever going to work with Graham. I was trying, really I was. But I think I was with him for the wrong reasons. I knew you guys wanted us to be together, and he was nice. But it never felt right. I already knew I needed to break it off. Killian coming back just gave me the push to finally do it."

"What do you mean 'coming back?' We've never heard of this guy, but you're dumping Graham for him?" It was Mary Margaret's turn to question Emma. She looked at the man standing outside the window, and noted how handsome he was. She knew Emma wasn't seeing either man for their looks, but Emma certainly had done well in that department.

"I'm not dumping Graham for him!" Emma protested. "And he and I grew up together. I've known him longer than anyone else and I love him."

All three sitting at the table were surprised by that revelation. Emma was usually so reserved about her feelings about anyone. Emma didn't realize she was ready to admit she loved him. Deep down, she knew she did, but saying it out loud changed everything.

The three sat there quietly, and Killian, who had been looking in through the window, figured it was okay to come back in. Sliding in to the booth, he took Emma's hand in his and squeezed it, hoping it fortified her. He could tell she was troubled by the conversation, but didn't know if there was anything he could do to help.

"So, Emma says you grew up together. What have you been doing that we haven't met you yet?"

Killian looked the man who was questioning him in the eyes as he replied. "I've been in the Navy. My brother had planned my career out for me, and I left to join when I was eighteen. This," he said, holding up his handless arm, "brought me back. And I couldn't be happier since it allows me to be with Emma."

He put his arm around Emma, and looked down at her. Mary Margaret noticed the look of absolute adoration in his eyes, and she was won over. This man was not after Emma because of her looks, or her title, or her money. She saw that he was a man in love. Instantly she felt bad for Graham. She had desperately wanted her two friends to make it work, and be happy together, but she knew something was always missing. Looking at Emma and Killian together, she saw that this couple had it, whatever that was. She just hoped that things wouldn't be too awkward with Graham and Emma at the office, and that eventually they would all be able to spend time together as friends.

David was not so ready to accept Killian as Emma's boyfriend, but as he went to question the man further Mary Margaret protested and suggest they have a nice breakfast and all get to know each other. Emma and Killian both smiled at her, silently thanking her for diffusing the situation, at least temporarily.

As they were all finishing up their meals, Killian's phone rang, for real this time. He looked at the number and said it was his new boss, and excused himself.

"He seems nice, Emma," Mary Margaret said.

"He is nice, and he makes me happy. He knows me. And I can just be myself. We know each other."

Mary Margaret nodded, keeping her hand on David's thigh, squeezing it to keep him from saying anything.

Just then, Killian walked back in. "That was the office, love. They'd like me to come in today to talk about my new assignment. See you at home later?" He leaned down and kissed her, and grabbed his coat and left.

"AT HOME?" David questioned loudly. "What, did he move in with you already?"

"It's not like that," Emma protested. "Look, can we not get into this right now? I've got a bunch I need to do at work and I'll explain everything to you. I promise. Just not right now."

David calmed down, and the three grabbed their check and started walking to the office. It wasn't until she was standing at the door to the office that she remembered she'd be facing Graham, and she steeled herself for the sure awkwardness that awaited her inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, now that my brain is back in this story it may get posted pretty quickly! **

Mary Margaret and David told Emma they had an errand to run before going in to the office and told her they'd see her there. As the two walked down the street, they discussed the news Emma had just relayed.

"I don't think I like him," David started.

"You don't know enough about him to know whether you like him or not. And be honest, when it comes to Emma you're never going to like whoever she dates. Graham's your best friend and you barely tolerated him going out with Emma. In fact, I remember you threatening him the night before their first date, telling him you would not be scared to hurt him if he hurt her."

"I admit, I am over-protective of her. But she's never had anyone to watch out for her. Left all alone in that palace, no friends except us. Then this guy we've never heard of shows up? What are we supposed to think? I feel like he's hurt her."

"Then you didn't see what I saw. He is a man in love. When he looks at her he's looking at his whole world. I know the look. It's how you look at me. And she loves him. You heard her say it herself. And Emma does not say things like that. You need to be nice to him."

\\

Emma got to the office and immediately went to the pantry to get a cup of coffee and noticed that there was none. Graham usually was the first to arrive and always started the brew. She peeked back out into the open bullpen, looking to see if there were any signs of Graham having come in to the office. His computer was off and his chair was pushed in. She thought to herself that he must be avoiding her, and maybe wouldn't come in at all. She felt terrible.

Starting the coffee, she returned to her desk and went through her emails and made her to-do list for the day. When Mary Margaret and David got in, they both commented on Graham's absence, and checked their phones to see if he called in. David even sent him a quick text to check in, hoping that his friend was going to be alright. When lunchtime rolled around and they still hadn't heard from him, David decided that maybe he would swing by Graham's apartment and make sure he was okay and see if there was anything he could do. Just as he was about to walk out the door, two detectives showed up at the office, asking if they knew Graham Hunter.

"Yes, he works here. Why do you ask?" Mary Margaret had stepped up to the men, concern written all over her face.

"Ma'am, he was hit by a truck last night on Tribune Ave. and we haven't been able to locate any next of kin. We checked his wallet and found a business card that led us here. Do you know if he has any family we should contact?"

"No," said Emma quietly. "He has no one."

It was just then that the detectives noticed that the quiet blonde was their rightful queen.

"Your Highness." They bowed. It was the first time Mary Margaret or David had seen anyone acknowledge her as princess, and immediately noticed how uncomfortable she became.

"Please don't."

Mary Margaret stepped in and asked, "Is he okay? Where is he?"

"General. He's in critical condition."

David had already grabbed coats for all three of them, and started ushering them to the front door.

They arrived at the hospital, and Emma was glad to be a princess for the first time in twenty years. The staff did not want to give out any information, but once they realized who she was (the detectives had followed them to the hospital and it quickly became known) they were falling over themselves to make sure they did everything they could to help.

She, David, and Mary Margaret stood outside Graham's room, looking in through the window. A doctor eventually came up and started detailing his injuries, which were extensive. They wanted him to stabilize a little before taking him in to surgery, but didn't want to wait too long to operate. Her phone binged.

_Captain: Finished up at work, love. Late lunch? I can bring food by the office._

_Swan: At hospital. Graham was hit by a truck. Critical condition._

_Captain: I'll be right there._

Emma knew that there was nothing Killian could do, nothing any of them could do, but she appreciated that he was coming to be with her while they waited for news. One of the nurses came over to say that they could go in and see him briefly, but one at a time and for five minutes each. Emma was too upset, and told Mary Margaret and David to go in first. She stood out in the hall silently as her friends each took their turn going in to Graham's room. All too quickly, it was time for her, and she couldn't bring herself to go in. Finally, David pushed her.

"Emma, just go in and tell him that you want him to get better."

Emma entered the room and looked at her friend lying in the bed. He was an imposing figure usually, and to see him lying in bed, broken and looking so small, brought immediate tears to her eyes.

"Graham," she said in a whisper. "Graham, you have to get better. I don't know what I'm going to do if you don't." Guilt was pressing down on Emma. Thinking to herself that if she'd just stayed, or if she'd made him walk out with her, he'd be okay. It would have changed things and he wouldn't have been standing there in the wrong place at the wrong time. She felt like it was all her fault, and that Graham was paying the price for her mistake. "Graham, please get better." The tears were pouring down her face at this point.

Killian had arrived at the hospital, and was looking in through the window seeing Emma cry, crushed that there was nothing he could do for her. He walked in to the room, completely disregarding the protests from the nurses, and walked up to Emma and grabbed her hand. She turned around and pressed her tear stained face into his shoulder, and he put his arm around her pulling her close.

"Emma, he'll be fine, love. Please, stop crying."

"I can't. This is all my fault. He's going to die and it's because of me."

He grabbed her chin gently and tilted her face up to him.

"Love, this is not even remotely your fault. Please believe me when I say that. You are feeling guilty over breaking things off with him, but you cannot transfer that guilt over to this accident. You cannot burden yourself with that."

At this point a very forceful nurse came in and told them they needed to leave immediately. They joined David and Emma in the hallway looking in through the window until the doctors came to take Graham in to surgery.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows and reviews! Andria (as always,) onetreefan, Ilovesquidnugget, SMFqwerty, and twilla1 (thanks for jumping over from Operation Rudolph.) I feel like I learned a lot from writing Operation Rudolph, and hope that I can translate that over to making this story even better than I originally planned. In my brain I can write hurt/comfort and angst, but when I try to translate it to the paper something is always lost. I've got another story that popped in to my brain that I want to start working on, but today a ton of ideas for future plot points for this one hit me, so we'll see what happens!**

\\\\\

The four had been waiting silently in the lounge for hours. David and Mary Margaret were settled in to a loveseat, and would occasionally whisper something to each other. Killian, when not siting next to Emma as she clutched his hand in hers, had been making runs down to the cafeteria to get coffee and snacks. Anything he could do for the friends. Hours later the doctor came out into the waiting room with a very grave expression. Emma immediately knew what she was going to hear, and her head dropped.

David had stood up and crossed the room in a heartbeat, waiting for the doctor to give them the news.

"I'm sorry, but we could not save your friend. The injuries were just too substantial, and despite everything we could not save him."

David returned to Mary Margaret, and sat down putting his head in his hands as she cried.

Emma sat and wept silently. She never even looked up at the doctor or her friends. She felt Killian's arm go around her shoulders, and she tried to shake it off, unsuccessfully. Hands in her lap with her chin dropped to her chest, the tears fell as she tried to process what the doctor had said. Finally, David and Mary Margaret stood up and came over to Emma.

"Emma."

Nodding her head in acknowledgment but not looking up, she continued to weep.

"Emma, please look at us."

Mary Margaret knelt down so that her head was close to Emma's. She looked over to Killian, who simply shook his head. He didn't know what to do anymore than Mary Margaret or David did.

Taking one of Emma's hands out of her lap Mary Margaret, Mary Margaret simply knelt there holding the hand, silently comforting her friend. David put his hand on his fiancé's back, and stood there quietly as well. The three, all still slightly unbelieving that they would never see Graham again, took comfort in each other. Killian slipped from the room, leaving them to mourn their loss together. Mary Margaret and David were the ones Emma needed right then, and he wanted to give them their privacy.

Deciding it was best to be useful, he talked to the staff to find out what needed to be done. At least he could figure out the tasks that the friends would have to organize over the next few days, and see if there were any trivial items he could take off of their plates.

Emerging from the lounge after a good bit of time, Emma started to walk out to the front door, without waiting for Killian. He saw Mary Margaret and David talking to the nurses, and figured he could catch up with them later about making arrangements, he followed Emma out to the front.

"Emma, wait." He grabbed for her arm, and she turned.

"Killian, please. I need to be alone right now. I'm going to go home, but please, leave me alone."

A cab pulled up, and she stepped inside closing the door before he could slip in after her.

He knew that right now he did need to give her space. Pushing her would only lead to a fight, and loving Emma meant always picking your battles. He went back inside to check on Mary Margaret and David, and let them know what he had discussed with the staff.

"Mary Margaret, David, I'm so sorry for your loss. I only met Graham once but he seemed like a stand-up fellow. Please accept my condolences. If there's anything I can do for you right now, please just ask. I have a list from the nurse of things that need to be arranged for funeral and burial. Anything I can take from your shoulders for the arrangements I will."

Mary Margaret was touched by the consideration. She knew it partially was stemming from his desire to help Emma, who was refusing his assistance, but appreciated it nonetheless.

"Thank you, Killian. Really, thank you. I can't think about any of that tonight, but will in the morning. If there's anything you can do, don't worry, I will ask."

Killian nodded to the lady, and held out his hand to David, who surprisingly took it.

"Goodnight then."

As he walked away he heard Mary Margaret call out to him, "Killian." He turned around, "And please let us know if there's anything we can do to help with Emma."

He bowed, and turned back to walk to the exit.

\\\\

Arriving home, he went straight to the kitchens. Granny was waiting for him, and upset with him for sure.

"What did you do, Killian? You're supposed to be making things better, not sending her home alone, sobbing."

Exhasperated, he looked up at the woman. "Granny, I didn't do anything. Graham was hit by a truck last night and just died at the hospital. Emma is a wreck, and right now she wants to be alone. You know as well as I do that she needs space."

Granny was stunned by the news. She started putting together a tray of any of Emma's foods that she could find, and took it up to her rooms, leaving it on the table in the sitting room. She noticed that the princess was lying in bed, still fully dressed, staring up at the canopy. She did not acknowledge Granny's entrance or exit, and just continued to lie there.

When Granny returned to the kitchen, she saw Killian rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Out of there, my boy. Out. What do you want? I'll make it for you."

"I'm famished and I don't want to wait for anything, Granny. Just whatever there is to reheat. Please."

She warmed up some chili and set the table for him, as he poured a beer.

"Don't worry, dear. She will get over this. Just hold on."

"Oh, Granny. I'm not going anywhere. I just wish I could help."

After he finished eating, he went upstairs and climbed into his own bed. Wishing Emma was curled up beside him, he finally fell asleep.

\\\\

Emma had been lost in her own thoughts for too long. She knew she hurt Killian by pushing him away, but she wanted to think about Graham's death without being reminded of her own happiness. She had hurt Graham and left things on a bad note, and he died before they had time to mend their friendship. She felt like she would never recover from that. Just as she had never fully recovered from the loss of her parents. Her heart kept telling her that everyone she gets close to dies, but her brain was trying to tell her that it was just a coincidence. She knew that her brain was right, but it didn't help the constriction she felt in her chest every time she thought about never seeing Graham again. As much as she wanted to continue to be alone with her thoughts, she knew that dwelling on them was only going to make things worse. She'd dwelled on her parents' deaths for twenty years, and it only left her isolated and alone. Doing that with Graham's death was going to undo all of the work she had done over the past year.

She got up and wiped the tears from her eyes, blew her nose, and put on pajamas. She was stronger than this. She crossed the hall to Killian's room, as she'd done so many times before, and he stirred when she entered.

"Swan, are you alright? Please, what can I do?"

"Nothing, Killian. Nothing you haven't already been doing."

He sat up as she sat down on the bed. He wanted to pull her to him, wanted her to curl up in his arms and lean on him for support until she fell asleep. But she was not making any motion to lie down, so he remained seated, giving her his full attention.

"Killian, thank you. For giving me space tonight."

"Of course, love." She reached forward and held the arm, right at the point where the hand had been severed. The fact that she was wiling to touch him where he was so damaged meant the world to him, but now was not the time to bring that up.

"I'm going to be okay. I'm going to be fine. I don't want you to worry that this will affect us, because it won't. I just need some time."

He smiled at her in understanding.

"Love, I know. I'm here for when you need me. Take your time."

She smiled back at him, leaned over and kissed him softly and returned to her room.

Killian lay back on the pillows, wishing she had stayed, but reassured by her visit.


	9. Chapter 9

**If anyone wants to give me advice on the next part of the story, please PM me. I'd like to run an idea by someone to get a little feedback before I run full steam ahead with it. As always, thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I can never figure out which is my favorite!**

**Also, I'm an interior designer and REALLY can see all of these rooms in my mind. I kind of want to draw you all floor plans, as I suck a describing settings.**

"Captain Jones."

Killian looked up from the desk he had taken over in the library. He had spoken to his new department in the Navy, and explained the situation to them, and they agreed to let Killian work from home for a few weeks. The commodore in charge of the investigative division he'd been assigned to had heard a lot about the new captain and was eager to have him fully onboard, but was willing to wait. He didn't want to let an asset like Jones slip through his fingers.

"Yes, Whatley?"

"Sir, the staff is wondering if we should put the Christmas decorations up. We've held off as we know Her Highness is in mourning, but as the funeral was yesterday we're wondering if we should decorate. We thought it best to ask you rather than risk disturbing her."

"Ah, yes. I believe that would be a good idea. Thank you, Whatley. That was extremely considerate of you."

Emma had decided to take the week off work. She considered that it might be best to throw herself in to work, but thought better of it. There would be too many reminders of Graham at the office, and she needed some time. She'd also avoided Mary Margaret and David. She knew they didn't blame her for what happened to Graham, but she still carried that guilt and hadn't been ready to see them, except for at the funeral.

Just as Whatley left the library, Emma entered walking over to Killian at the desk.

"Hello, love. Whatley's just been asking about the Christmas decorations. I've told him they should put them out as usual. I haven't seen this house decorated for Christmas in a few years, and I'd like to see it lit up again. Is that alright with you?"

Emma thought for a moment. She certainly didn't feel like celebrating the holiday, however maybe the decorations would help cheer her up and lend an air of normalcy to life.

"Yes, I think I'd like that too."

Killian's latest course of action was to act as though everything was normal. He could tell she was growing frustrated with him for asking if she were alright, and so he dropped it.

"And what would you like for Christmas, Swan?" It was a dangerous question to ask, knowing that her real desire would be for her friend to still be alive. "A miniature pony? Your own island? It's exceptionally hard to shop for a princess who has every material possession her heart could desire." His teasing brought a small smile to her face.

She came around behind him, rolled his chair out from the desk, and seated herself in his lap. She put her arms around him and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. He was surprised, but not at all unhappy with the development. She'd been distant, emotionally and physically, since Graham's death, and he was happy that she was again coming to him unprompted.

"I don't need anything. I have you," she said simply.

"Aye, that you do, Swan. That you do." He loved hearing her say that, hoping she really knew how true her words were.

"Aye? Aye, are you still on your ship, Captain?" She teased him. This was another marked change, for the better.

"You can take the captain out of the sea but you cannot take the sea out of the captain."

She laughed and held him a little closer. This was the first time in a week that she felt a sense of peace, and that things could return to normal. Seizing that feeling, she decided to have Mary Margaret and David over for dinner.

"Killian, would you mind if I asked David and Mary Margaret to dinner tonight?

"Swan, of course not. You don't need to ask me but I think it's an excellent idea."

"But I do want to ask you. This technically is my house, but it's our home. If you didn't feel like company tonight I would understand."

"Go call them. It would be nice to see them again."

She sighed, and squirmed a little in his lap. "I've never invited them over before."

"What? They've been your closest friends for the last year and you've never had them over? What's the point of living here if you don't use it?"

"I don't know. I guess I think it's weird. It's like I'm showing off or something. And we've never actually talked about who I am. I mean, I'm sure they've figured it out, but they've never brought it up. Having them over means I kind of have to acknowledge it."

"Go call them," he said again. "They've never brought it up because they like you for you. Stop being ridiculous, Swan. I'll go tell Granny to expect company. She'll be excited."

\\\\

"Whoa." David had never guessed the enormity of the Palace before, only ever having seen it from outside the gates, and pictures on postcards at the shops.

"Whoa is right." Mary Margaret and David had both been raised in modest homes and felt very out of their element approaching the large stone facade after they parked.

Emma had been waiting for them by the front windows, and opened the door and came out to greet them. The last thing she wanted was the pomp of the staff opening the door and bringing the couple in, announcing them as protocol demanded.

She hugged both of them tightly in turn, then led them in to the Palace. Killian joined them in the hall, shaking hands with David and hugging Mary Margaret. The group walked in to to a small sitting room where there was a fire crackling. Emma was glad to see that the staff had gotten to this room already with some Christmas decorations, as they lent a festive air to the usually stuffy room.

There was a momentary lull, each party trying to figure out how to start with the ghost of their friend looming in the air.

"Thank you for inviting us, Emma. We're very glad to see you. It's been a rough week, but I think it's good for us to get out. Hopefully for you as well." Mary Margaret smiled at her friend, with a sympathetic but hopeful look on her face.

Emma smiled in return. "I think so. It was good to take some time and just remember him. He was a good man and would not have wanted any of us to be upset for too long."

"I like the decorations. They're so beautiful." Mary Margaret wanted to change the subject, and truly, the decorations were beautiful.

"Thank you. I believe we've used them since before I was even born. They've just started decorating today and it does put me in the Christmas mood. Killian and I used to get so excited every year when they started pulling all of the boxes out of storage and we saw them hang the greens. It meant presents soon, and what kid doesn't like presents?" Emma laughed.

"That's right, we don't know how you two met. How long have you known each other?" David was finally getting his chance to ask about Killian, hoping that he could do it without upsetting Emma, but also get the answers to his questions about Killian's history and why they'd never heard about him before.

Killian and Emma looked at each other, trying to figure out where to even start.

"I suppose we met when Emma was born. My brother was best friends with the former King and Queen, and Emma and I grew up together. He was the captain of the ship when they were killed, and died at the same time. I was in and out of boarding school after that but lived here during breaks and holidays. I joined the Navy after graduation. It was what my brother had always wanted, and I didn't want to disappoint him."

"And, the reason you've never heard of him is my fault obviously." Emma had seen through David's questions, knowing where he was going. "I was trying to forget the pirate who stole my heart." She smiled at Killian, and Mary Margaret caught the look of in her eyes. She'd already known that Killian saw no other woman in the world but Emma, but it was her turn to see that Emma felt the same way about him.

"As I said when we met, I've got a desk job here now, due to the accident. If I'd known earlier that losing an appendage would have gotten me sent home I might have been tempted to do it myself." The ladies laughed, as David squirmed a little. He was starting to like the man, but not ready to completely give his blessing yet.

"So you're living here?"

"DAVID!" Mary Margaret was appalled by his lack of tact.

"David, this is Killian's home as much as it is mine. Come to think of it, he's lived here longer than I have, technically. My parents used to watch him when his brother went out to sea, and they had a nursery set up for him when he was born."

Killian was amused by David's protectiveness of Emma. He was sure he would be the same if roles were reversed. He knew he would win David over eventually, and decided to just be himself and let David come around to the idea of him.

It was then that a footman came in and announced that dinner was ready. As much as Emma was embarrassed by the grandeur of the palace, she also wanted dinner to be a treat for her friends. She led them into one of the smaller dining rooms and asked them to sit, as footmen came around pouring wine and setting out starters.

"I'm sorry I've never had you over before this. Now that I think about it, it's been kind of rude of me. I just, well, I wasn't ready to discuss," she waved her hand around the room, "this. It comes with a lot of baggage."

"Baggage like fully funding our organization for 5 years a week after you started?"

Emma turned beet red. They'd never even mentioned the large anonymous donation that came in right after Emma saw the amazing work they were doing. She had immediately seen that money was tight, and wanted to at least take that worry off of their plates.

"Oh don't worry. We got that you didn't want to talk about it, and who were we to question our benefactor? You've been amazing at the office, and for more than just your money. Things have been getting worse out there, and we've been grateful for you. More kids than ever have been turning up in the system, and we've got our work cut out for us."

The rest of dinner continued pleasantly. The four were able to enjoy themselves, and David and Mary Margaret loved hearing Killian tell his stories of adventures on the high seas. Not only were the stories interesting, but Killian was a gifted story teller.

At the end of the meal, they'd retired back to the sitting room where Emma brought out the gifts she'd gotten for the couple. Mary Margaret loved her book, and was ready to pour over the pages of the old tales and illustrations. David laughed when he opened the sword, and jokingly threatened Killian with it.

"You're going to have to watch yourself, pirate. I'm armed."


	10. Chapter 10

After Mary Margaret and David left, Emma and Killian went upstairs to her sitting room. Emma turned on the TV, trying to find something that wouldn't require too much of her attention. She came across a creature feature, and Killian told her to stop. He loved Godzilla movies, and she'd sat through more of them than she ever would have liked when they were children. Tonight, it would be just the thing.

With his arm around her shoulders, he played with her hair and sipped a beer while she drank a glass of wine. Occasionally something in the movie would trigger a conversation. Otherwise, they just sat comfortably, enjoying a normal evening. Emma noted that it was exactly what they would be doing if Graham hadn't died, and that it was another step closer to life getting back to normal.

She started trying to brainstorm ideas for a Christmas gift for Killian. As much as he teased her about having everything she could want, he was the same way. He'd inherited a sizable fortune from his parents, and again even more after his brother's death. Emma wanted to do something crazy and buy him an amazingly extravagant gift, but could think of nothing. She turned her attention back to the movie, and it hit her. She'd get Killian an assortment of all of their favorite things from childhood. Monster movies, a trampoline (they'd had one, but it had been dismantled when Emma had fallen off and dislocated her shoulder at the age of 7,) remote controlled boats to race on the pond, Monopoly. There were so many good things that would bring back great memories for the two. She was excited by the planning and truly happy for the first time in a week.

She dozed off almost towards the end of the movie, and didn't wake up until she felt Killian carrying her in to her room. He lifted back the covers and put her under, pulling them back up close to her chin. He leaned over to give her a kiss, and she opened her eyes.

"Killian, stay. Please. I miss you."

They'd not shared a room since the night before Graham's death. He had been giving her the space she needed. They hadn't done more than kiss since his return, and he knew that tonight would not be the night, but he was glad that she was letting him back in to her bed. It was a big step towards returning to their normal. As much as he delighted in waking up to find that Emma had snuck across the hall into his bed, he enjoyed falling asleep holding her even more. He left briefly to go to his room and change and get ready for bed. Once he returned, he climbed under the covers and Emma immediately snuggled up against him and fell promptly back asleep. Killian was a happy man.

\\\

Emma returned to the office on Monday. Things had been piling up, as Mary Margaret and David had also shied away from work. The four, including Graham, had carried the heaviest of the workload, everyone else being part-time volunteers. Luckily the volunteers, having known and liked Graham and understood the situation, really had jumped in and done as much as they could in the absence of their four leaders.

She'd brought the wolf figurine she had bought Graham for Christmas in and put it out on her desk. It would be a nice reminder of him. Mary Margaret noticed when she put it out, and nodded at her and smiled.

"I was going to give it to him for Christmas. I think he would have liked it."

"He definitely would have. David went to clean out his apartment yesterday, and he called laughing over the sheer number of wolf related items. Apparently Graham's will said that everything was to go to David to decide what to do with it. He's selling most everything, but there are a lot of kids who might be getting random wolf toys for Christmas this year."

It was Emma's turn to laugh. "I think there are few Graham was close to who might really like that."

Mary Margaret agreed.

Both spent the morning going through emails, opening mail, returning calls, and when they realized it was almost one decided it was time to take a break for lunch. They headed down the street to the diner they usually ate at, and grabbed a table.

"So…. You and Killian…." Mary Margaret started. "How serious is it? Will we be hearing wedding bells anytime soon?"

"Mary Margaret! He's been home for a week and Graham just died. It's not exactly something we have discussed."

Just then, Ruby, their usual waitress came over right then to take their orders.

"Emma, Mary Margaret. It's so good to see you again. I am so sorry for your loss. Honestly, Graham was one of my favorite customers ever. And not just because he left me great tips. He was just such a decent guy."

"Thanks, Ruby. I really appreciate that."

They put in their orders, and then Mary Margaret quickly went back to the topic at hand.

"So, when will you be discussing it?"

"Mary Margaret." Emma was going to tell her to drop it. She thought though, she'd never had a girlfriend to talk to about these things, and maybe this was what girlfriends did. "Fine. I'll talk. We won't be discussing it anytime soon. We've got a lot of old territory to cover before we get to that. He's been gone for such a long time, and we need to get to know each other again." She recapped their history. It was easier to tell Mary Margaret about their one night together without David there. She was sure David would hurt Killian if he found out that particular part of the story.

"And you haven't been with him again since he's returned? I mean, I know I'm engaged and that David is nothing to sneeze at, but Emma, Killian is certifiably hot."

Emma was shocked. She and Mary Margaret had never discussed men before, and she really didn't know how to handle the usually prim and proper woman commenting on her boyfriend like that.

"Careful Mary Margaret, keep talking about Killian like that and I'll tell you everything I like about David." Emma was proud of herself. She was pretty sure it was normal for girlfriends to tease each other like that. Just she'd never had anyone close enough to try it out on.

Mary Margaret laughed, and was happy that Emma was teasing her. She truly loved the princess, and considered her the closest thing she had to a sister. It was so good to see her happy, and opening up. She liked Killian, even more so knowing that his return was only helping in getting Emma to open up.

\\\

_Dinner tonight, Swan? Cafe Figaro? I'll pick you up outside your suite at 7._

Emma looked at the text and realized she was just being asked out by Killian on their first date. A smile spreading across her face, she responded quickly.

_I'd like that, Captain. I'm looking forward to it._

And she was. She'd always dreaded dates with Graham, feeling like she had a such fine line to walk, not letting him get any ideas about their relationship. She felt like a date with Killian would be perfect. No worries about sending the wrong message or where it was going.

She left promptly at 5 in order to get home and allow herself enough time. She wanted to look perfect. She spent time curling her hair, applying makeup, and picking out just the perfect outfit. Even still, she was ready at 6:30 and wanted to walk across the hall and talk to Killian while he finished getting ready. She decided to respect the 'date' like intentions Killian had planned by telling her he would pick her up, and sat in her sitting room trying to wait patiently.

When Killian knocked at her door promptly at 7 she threw the door open before his fist rapped for the last time. He laughed at her.

"Anxious, love?"

"More like excited, Killian. You look very nice." He was wearing a dark gray suit, with a white shirt and dark tie and Emma fully appreciated how good Killian could look cleaned up. She privately admitted she liked it when he was wearing just jeans and a button up, with his several day old scruff, but couldn't complain about the dapper man in front of her now.

"You look devastatingly beautiful tonight, Swan. No man in the restaurant will be able to take his eyes off of you." As he said this, he brought a single long-stemmed red rose out from behind his back and handed it to Emma. It was the first time she had received flowers from a man, and she wanted to make sure it lasted as long as possible. She grabbed a vase from one of her side tables and filled it with water, setting it on her bedside table before they walked out the door.

Killian had arranged for the Palace chauffeur to drive them that night. He didn't feel comfortable driving with just one hand yet, and figuring it would be best to be able to give Emma all of his attention. Hodgson, the chauffeur, was actually glad for the assignment. Emma didn't call on his services too often, and he was bored. He hoped the return of the Captain, especially considering his disability, may lend to his days being busier.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were immediately seated at a quiet, intimate table in the back. All of the tables at this restaurant were intimate. It was billed as one of the city's most romantic restaurants, which was why Killian had picked it. This was his first date with Emma, and he wanted to do everything to ensure it was perfect.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight, Swan?"

"Only about three times, Captain. I think I need to hear it again."

"You look utterly gorgeous. You put everyone else here to shame." Emma blushed, but accepted the compliment.

"You clean up pretty well there yourself. Special occasion?"

"The most. A date with you." Emma blushed again, and took his hand. The privacy of the table in the back let Emma feel comfortable that she wasn't being stared at by anyone who may recognize her, and she and Killian were able to have a perfect dinner. They shared stories, reminisced, planned for the future. Before they even realized, it was eleven o'clock, and they decided it was best to get home. Both were full from an amazing dinner, and sat quietly in the car on the way back to the palace.

Killian walked her to her door, and kissed her softly on her cheek. He said goodnight and turned to leave, ever the gentleman, and Emma called after him.

"I think I'm supposed to ask if you want to come in for coffee. It's what they do in movies after a good date."

He turned and came back to her.

"Was this a good date, love?"

"The best date."

She put her arms around her neck and leaned her head up to kiss him. He deepened the kiss, and held her closer as she reached back to open the door. Pulling him inside and towards the bed, she deepened the kiss even more, and started to move her hands down his chest.

"Emma, love, stop for a moment, please."

She looked up at him through her lashes, and he couldn't believe he was stopping this. He wanted her more than he ever had, and she was ready to give herself to him. But he needed to know she was ready.

"Emma, are you sure. I want to know that you're ready. I want to know that you won't regret this in the morning."

"Killian, I've spent ten years waiting for you to come back. I know this is right. I know I want this."

With that he enveloped Emma in his arms, and didn't look back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all, I go back to the real world of work tomorrow so the updates will not be as frequent. I also wanted to get them past Christmas and settled back in to their jobs. **

There was only one thing Killian regretted about their night; that he was damaged and couldn't properly hold Emma and caress her the way she deserved. The way he wanted to. After all her years of waiting she deserved a whole man. Emma's absolute denial that she minded his missing appendage helped alleviate some of his concerns, but he still couldn't help but feel he needed to fix himself.

Christmas Eve he finally decided to do something about it. He was at the office, finishing up some work before taking a week off for the holiday, and he got the number for the medical unit and made an appointment. He wouldn't tell Emma just yet, but he would talk to her about it before making any decision. She had to live with what he did as much as he did, and he wanted to ensure she would be comfortable with whatever he chose.

Going home in a much better frame of mind, he excitedly thought about his Christmas surprise for Emma. He hoped she would love it, as it was really a gift for them both, not just for her. He'd bought a few little things, but the big present was one for them to share, and one she couldn't use without him. He meant it when he said she was hard to shop for.

They were going to have their big meal on Christmas Eve. Granny had prepared it earlier in the day, and got everything she could ready so that Emma could heat it up and serve it herself. Once Emma turned eighteen and was given some authority over the household, she'd decreed that all of the staff was to have Christmas Eve, Christmas, and Boxing Day off. They could take more time if they wanted, but no one was to work on those days. She could do for herself, and the palace wouldn't fall apart. She wanted them to be able to spend the time with their families, like she wished she could. Granny was the only person who Emma couldn't convince to leave. She'd taken care of Emma for so long, and she couldn't leave her to sit in the house all alone for three days with no company at all. This year, with Killian's return, Emma finally managed to get her to take the time off, as Emma would no longer be alone.

Killian walked in to the large kitchens to see Emma wearing an apron and running around checking on all of their favorite foods. He'd never seen his princess do more than grab a drink from the refrigerator, and this was quite a shock.

"Swan, I don't believe I've seen this side of you. Did you go domestic on me while I was away?"

"Oh hush, Granny did all the work. I'm just reheating it. Go upstairs and get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes." As he was leaving he heard her call, "you need to be back in time to set the table." He chuckled, liking the homey scene that had been set.

Emma served up a turkey, green bean casserole, potatoes, salad, gravy, and a few more staples, but nothing overly elaborate. They would be able to eat the leftovers for a few days until the cook and rest of the staff returned. Emma always thought it was a bit ridiculous that she had a whole household of people who were there to take care of her twenty four hours a day, and that she should really learn to be more self sufficient. Then she thought about the enormity of the house, and respect that was due to her parents and went back to relying on others. It was days like these that she got to work for herself that she truly appreciated how much work must go in to every daily activity.

Killian came back downstairs and set the table, poured their drinks, and tucked in as soon as the food was served. Trying to compliment Emma on the food, she shushed him.

"I told you, I only reheated."

"Well, you reheat things marvelously, love."

Emma gave him no response, and started to clear the table.

"Presents now or tomorrow morning, love?"

"NOW!" The dishes could wait.

"You never were one to be patient about presents."

"Well I never had a good role model." She smirked at him and continued. _"'But Liam, if we open our gifts tonight we'll still have presents from Santa tomorrow. It just makes the celebration last so much longer.'"_ She said in a child-like, sing-song voice. "You wouldn't give in until he finally caved and let you open your presents. And of course all I had to do was sit and be quiet, because once you were allowed to open yours, my parents couldn't deny me."

They had walked into a parlor with a large tree where Killian and Emma had both been stashing presents for each other over the past week. They brought a bottle of champagne to drink as they sat comfortably by chairs placed next to a fire, and started dividing up the presents, each taking a turn opening one. Killian was thrilled by the assortment of gifts. He particularly chuckled when he opened a large package of fireworks, remembering the time they'd gotten in the most trouble as children. Killian had bought a collection of various types, and brought them back to the palace where he and Emma were caught lighting them and setting roman candles off near the pond. The lecture that night included warnings that they were going to lose an eye or a hand and then where would they be?!

Emma said, "see, you've already lost a hand so we'll be okay now."

He laughed. If Emma could joke about it, he was more than okay joking about it.

He'd gotten her various presents, books, a scarf. Things he knew she'd like, but nothing especially sentimental. Until she opened his last gift. It was a silver cuff bracelet with a gold inlay, depicting a scene of a swan swimming on a pond. Areas had been highlighted with enamel work, and it was truly a work of art. Emma was surprised that it was not in a museum.

"Killian, this is beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." She put it on her wrist immediately, and put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. "Where did you find it?

"I was in Borneo a few years back and found it at a market stall. Swan, I don't think it's valuable, so don't get too excited over it. I just saw it and thought of you."

Hearing that he'd been holding on to it for several years made it infinitely more valuable in her eyes. Knowing that he thought of her while he wasn't there was just more proof that he never truly wanted to be away. Emma's heart soared.

He added, "Emma, your real present isn't here. We need to go to it tomorrow. You'll need to dress warm and be ready to leave first thing."

"A mystery present. I like it." She then added, "your real present isn't in here either. It's out in the gardens."

She grabbed his hand and led him out the door, into the chilly December air. They'd walked down the path and were standing outside a door leading in to a secret garden, and she told him to close his eyes. Squeezing them shut as though he were five again, she led him in and finally told him to open them. That's when he saw the massive trampoline. His eyes were shining and he was laughing almost instantly. He pulled Emma up on to the net, and the started bouncing, just like when they were kids.

She knew that to any outsider, the adults would have looked like absolute idiots, laughing and bouncing around, but they were blissfully happy. In that moment, neither had any cares in the world. Just the thought of the next bounce.

Killian grabbed Emma around the waist, and they sank down, breathless on to the net.

"Thank you, Emma. I don't think I've had that much fun in years."

"I'm glad you like it, Captain."

They lay there for awhile, looking up at the stars. Killian would point out certain constellations to her, telling her the myths behind the names. She loved this quiet, peaceful time, and thought her life was close to perfect. She propped herself up on her elbow, and leaned over and kissed him gently. He enveloped her, and quickly the two were wrapped in each other, not paying any mind to the cold December night.

\\\\

The next morning Killian woke Emma up early.

"Happy Christmas, love. Time to get up. We've got somewhere to be."

"Killian, another hour. Please?" Not being about to deny her anything, he finally caved. "Alright darling, but then you only get 10 minutes to get ready. Remember, dress warm and don't worry about breakfast. There will be food where we're going."

When Emma arrived downstairs, Killian handed her a go cup of hot chocolate and escorted her out the door. He had a car waiting, and the two climbed in. Emma noted that the driver must know where they were going, as Killian hadn't needed to give any directions. She quickly realized they were heading towards the direction of the harbor, and her suspicions grew regarding her present.

When they arrived at the docks, and Killian started walking her towards one of the ships that had a red ribbon tied around the mast, she laughed.

"Welcome to the Swan. Its yours love, but only if you let me be your captain for our adventures."

"I love it Killian. Truly. I thought about getting you a boat but decided not to in case you weren't ready, and frankly because I know nothing about ships and wouldn't have been able to pick out a good one."

"Well, Swan. No matter, I've bought you a boat, and will ask you to borrow it any time I have a want or need. As long as you don't mind sharing. It's modest, but it's what I can sail on my own. I wanted this to be for us. Away from the Palace and staff. Just us."

"I love that idea, Captain. I love you."

He was surprised. He hadn't expected Emma to say it first. He expected that he would accidentally blurt it out at some point, and Emma would go running. He didn't want to make a big deal out of what he just heard, knowing Emma would not like that. He simply took her hand and whispered, "I love you, too." As he walked her up the gangplank.

The two set sail, and Emma reveled in watching Killian in his element. Once they were out of the harbor, with a good breeze blowing, Emma went below to look for the breakfast she'd been promised. Finding fruit, danish, and coffee, she took plates for herself and Killian up to the deck, and they ate while he absentmindedly manned the tiller. This was his idea of a perfect way to spend a day, and he was so glad to see that Emma was enjoying herself as well.

Eventually the two grew cold, and Killian started heading them back in to the harbor. He promised her that they would go again soon, and possibly for a whole weekend once the weather started to grow warmer.

Walking back in to the Palace hand in hand, Emma leaned up and kissed Kilian, thanking him for her best Christmas in quite some time. He simply told her that this was just the first of many.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma and Killian had settled in to a very comfortable routine over the past few months. Both were absorbed by their work in the day, and beyond happy to return home to each other at night. The only person in the house happier than Emma and Killian was Granny, who finally could enjoy the children being together as she always knew they should be. There were dinners out with Mary Margaret and David, and Emma started meeting Killian's friends from work. She was happy that her life was growing, and happy that Killian was by her side.

\\\

Killian arrived home one night much later than Emma, and proceeded upstairs to their room. As soon as he opened the door he noticed all the lights were glaring, but Emma was passed out asleep in bed. Not wanting to wake her, he pulled a small box out of his coat pocket, and climbed in to bed. This was the opportunity he'd been waiting for. He poked her a few times just to see how asleep she was. Deciding it was safe, he took her right hand and removed the gold band she'd been wearing. It was her mother's wedding ring, and Emma had started wearing it when she was thirteen, to remind herself that she had parents who loved her. She'd told Killian many times when they were little that she intended to use this as her wedding band, as one of the only things she remembered about her parents was how happy they were together. Growing up the stories she would hear were about how you couldn't find two people more in love that the king and queen. She hoped to have that for herself someday, and now Killian hoped he'd be the man she'd find that happiness with.

After removing the ring from her right hand, he slipped it on to her left, along with the ruby ring he'd pulled from his jacket. He'd just had his mother's engagement ring sized, and wanted to try them on Emma before actually asking her to marry him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. He loved Emma and he wanted her to know, by more than just words, that he was committed to her.

Looking at the rings on Emma's finger, he decided that they were perfect. He sat studying her hand, her face, running his finger through her hair. When Emma curled up into him in her sleep, he sighed, blissfully happy. He lay his head back to think about how lucky a man he was. And drifted to sleep.

Emma awoke early the next morning. It was the day before Mary Margaret's birthday, and the two women were celebrating by a day at the spa. It was Emma's present to her friend, and she was looking forward to a day of pampering and of just spending time with Mary Margaret, without the stress of the office. She got up and was in the dressing room changing when she noticed the ruby on her finger along with her mother's wedding band on her left hand. Puzzled at first, she put the pieces together and realized what probably happened. She went out in to the bedroom and noticed Killian asleep in bed, still in his clothes from the day before, and the open ring box on his nightstand. She laughed at the sight, and quickly returned to the dressing room, sitting in a chair to the side.

She looked down at her hand and studied the two rings paired on her finger. They looked good. They looked right. She wanted to be scared that Killian was already thinking about marriage, but she couldn't. She loved the man asleep in their bed. She couldn't imagine life without him. And if he felt the same way about her, then she needed to accept that and show him how much she loved in him return. She sat for quite some time, just admiring her hand. She'd wondered what possessed Killian to pick out a ruby, as it wouldn't have been her first choice, but the more she contemplated the rings, the more she realized that she wouldn't be happy with anything else.

Just then she heard a loud "SHIT" come from the bedroom. She figured that Killian had just woken up and realized that he forgot to take the ring off of her hand. She heard him call her name as he entered their dressing room.

"Swan, are you in here?"

"Morning, Killian. You were sound asleep. Rough night at the office?"

She was going to torture him and not admit she'd noticed the rings, and see how long it took him to bring it up, or if he would just try to sneak them off her hand that night.

"Um, today's your day with Mary Margaret at the spa, right?"

"Yes, what are you going to do today?"

"I'd already called Dave and asked if he wanted to go sailing. That is if you don't mind me borrowing your boat."

"Our boat, Killian. And that's a great idea."

She went about her business, brushing her hair and fastening earrings, all while watching in the mirror. He was running his hand through his hair, and she could tell the wheels were spinning in his brain.

"Love?"

"Yes, Killian?"

"Um," he paused, his nerves clearly rattled at this point. "You didn't happen to notice new jewelry this morning, did you?"

"Oh you mean this?" She said, holding out her hand to him.

He reached forward and tried to take her hand.

"Oh no you don't," she said, snatching her hand away. 'This is mine now. It looks so pretty with my mother's ring, don't you think?" Her eyes were shining. She was having fun teasing him.

"Well, yes, I do think that, Swan. But it's not yours yet."

"It's on my finger. I think it's mine."

"It comes with a question, Swan. A question you need to give the right answer to before you get it."

"I'd hate to have to give this back." She had walked up to him, sliding her arms around his neck, and looking up at him. "I've grown quite fond of it already."

"Swan." He looked down at her in exasperation. He knew she was playing with him, and he knew she would say yes if he asked. He'd never expected her to be so amenable so quickly. He'd expected her to freak out a little and hesitate. "Swan," he continued. "You're not letting me do this properly."

He kneeled down in front of her.

"Swan, will you marry me?" There was so much he wanted to tell her in his proposal. He wanted to tell her of his love and commitment to her. Of his dream of growing old with her and watching their children and grandchildren grow up. But he simply couldn't wait to get the words out. It was short and sweet, and to the point.

So was her answer. She knelt down on the floor in front of him, returning her arms to around his neck, and simply said, "yes."

\\\

Emma ran up to Mary Margaret, who was waiting for her in the lobby of the spa. She was desperately late, and they were about to miss their first appointment.

"Mary Margaret, I'm so sorry. It was harder getting out of the house this morning than I thought it would be. Happy birthday!" She went in to hug her friend, and apologized again. They were quickly shown back to to changing rooms so they could slip in to their robes and head in for a massage, the first item on their list for the day.

It wasn't until lunch that the two women had a chance to talk. They were sitting in a private lounge room, eating a delicious lunch, when Mary Margaret asked about Emma's new ring.

"That's pretty. I've never seen you wear it before. But I'm guessing you have a lot of jewelry I've never seen you wear before."

"Well, this is new." Emma looked slightly shy to admit it. "Well, not new. It was Killian's mother's engagement ring. He gave it to me this morning when he asked me to marry him."

Mary Margaret shrieked more than just a little. Emma was very glad they were in a private dining room.

"Emma, I'm so happy for you. Oh my goodness, this is amazing." She got up and hugged her friend.

She inspected the ring, and congratulated Emma again.

"Please let me be your maid of honor, Emma. Please?"

"Of course, Mary Margaret. There's no question! But we haven't talked about the wedding at all. You'll be the first to know when we start planning it. I promise."

\\\

David met Killian down at the docks, and whistled when he saw the Swan.

"Nice boat, Captain."

"I'll let Emma know you said that. It's hers. She protests and says it's ours, or mine, as no one should own a boat named after themselves. But it's hers."

David laughed. "I can see Emma being uncomfortable with that."

The men climbed on the boat and Killian sailed her out of the harbor. He'd packed a light lunch and some beers, and the two quickly relaxed on the deck, just taking in the breeze and the sun.

"So, I should tell you Emma and I are engaged. Just happened this morning. I assume you'd find out from Mary Margaret as soon as the women get home from their day." Killian was a little nervous at telling him. David had warmed up to him considerably over the past few months, but Killian knew the man was still protective of Emma, and probably wanted better for her.

"Congratulations, man. Really. I think you guys will be happy together. You're good for her. I know it took me awhile to get onboard, but she opens up around you. And that's a good thing."

"So you're not going to threaten to kill me if I hurt her?" Killian joked, but knew there was a bit of truth to his question.

"I think you already know that. And I don't think you're ever going to hurt her."

The two were quiet, as no more really needed to be said for the time being.

Killian was lost in thought, until he finally heard David ask, "I'm wondering how loud Mary Margaret screamed when Emma told her."


	13. Chapter 13

"Cousin Regina."

Emma was surprised when she entered the drawing room and saw the Queen in there waiting for her. No wonder the staff was all abuzz. They should have warned her.

"Your Highness." She corrected herself and curtseyed, trying to regain her composure. Visits from her cousin were infrequent, and usually not something Emma enjoyed. "What brings you here today? Have they offered you anything to drink? I can call for tea."

"Sit down, Emma. This is not a social call."

Emma promptly sat. Emma was probably one of the few people who was not scared of the Queen, however it did always take her a second to compose herself when Regina showed up unexpectedly.

"Please tell me that this rumor I hear that you're getting married is not true?"

Emma was confused. They hadn't told anyone except for Mary Margaret and David about the engagement, but the staff knew. One of the staff must be reporting back to Regina. The thought set Emma's nerves on edge, trying to figure out who in her house was spying on her.

"It is true. Killian and I are getting married."

Regina sighed, truly exasperated.

"Emma, you're a princess. You can't just go marry some handless sailor. There are rules for this sort of thing. You need to meet the eligible bachelors: princes, dukes, etc. You've been secluded for so long that I never wanted to press this on you, but I can't let you marry the first man you meet."

"First of all, he's not some 'handless sailor.' He's a Captain in your Royal Navy. He lost that hand serving the crown, serving you. Second, I will marry him. I've loved him as long as I've been alive. I have no interest in meeting all these other princes who only want me for my position."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You're just like your mother. She married that farmer for love. We're lucky the Kingdom loved him."

Ignoring Regina's dig at her father, she replied, "I don't even see why this matters. I'm not Queen. I'm not going to be Queen. Why does anyone care who I marry?"

"Because, unless I ever have children, which is not looking likely, you're next in line, and then your children. Every royal parent in the world wants to get their sons in front of you so that their grandchildren can be king or queen."

"Why aren't you trying to find a husband? You could fix all of this by having kids yourself."

"My love life is none of your business."

"And mine is none of yours!" Emma was truly riled up at this point, and the two women were at an impasse.

Regina stepped back, and sat herself down in a chair to think.

"Okay, let's try this. We have a ball. Invite all of the men who would be expected to have a chance with you. If any of them try to court you, you need to be polite. You can turn them down after you've at least talked with them. Give them as fair a chance as you might if the sailor weren't in the picture."

Emma groaned, exasperated that Regina continued to refer to Killian as "the sailor." But her brain was working, and she thought turnabout was fair play.

"Alright, I'll agree. But this has to be fair. All of the eligible bachelors who could court you are to be invited as well. If I have to give these dukes and princes a chance, so do you."

Regina's eyes flared. "I mean it, Princess. My love life is not up for discussion."

"It's the only way I'll agree to this. At the end of all of it, I get to marry Killian. But who knows, maybe you'll meet your Prince Charming."

Regina knew it was no use. If she wanted Emma to meet the other men, and get out of this without offending any other countries, she would need to play along. As she swept out of the room she called out over her shoulder, "Oh, and he needs to move out of the Palace. We can't have all the other men knowing he's already sleeping in your bed."

Emma followed out in to the hall, catching Regina pass Robin Locksley, her head of security.

He bowed, "Your Highness." Regina barely gave him a glance, but simply nodded her head and said, "Robin."

It may have been the slightest exchange, but it was enough for Emma to realize where Regina was getting her information.

\\\

Emma was waiting by the entrance for Hodgson to drop off Killian from work. He still had not figured out what he wanted to do about replacing his hand, and driving had been out of the question for him.

Emma trotted down the steps, and kissed him, smiling sweetly as she brought him inside to the drawing room for a pre-dinner cocktail. She was hoping she could get him in to a good mood and then maybe he wouldn't get as upset about the news as she expected him to.

"What's going on, Swan? You're up to something."

Her face fell. Of course he could see right through her tricks. Sitting him down, and making sure he had enough rum in his glass, she began to relate the visit from her cousin this morning. It did not go well.

"So you're telling me I have to sit around and watch while other men _court _you?"

Emma hung her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes. She says that it will cause major political issues if I don't at least give the other men a chance. This seems like it might be the best solution. Have a ball, dance with a few princes and dukes, decline them all. Announce my engagement to you. Live happy ever after." She tried to make it sound like it would be a piece of cake.

"Emma. You know it won't be as easy as that. And I'm the one who will have to sit and watch while they all try to win you. Sit and be the one handed sailor while they all wonder what you see in me."

Emma realized how much this was bothering him. He rarely had any doubts about himself regarding his hand, and for him to admit he thought he was less of a man for it hurt Emma to her core.

Instantly she was sitting in his lap with her arms around her neck. He dropped his head, and she placed her forehead against his.

"Killian, there is nothing in this world, no one in this world, who can change my mind about you. I love you. Everything about you. I don't care if you have a hand or not, and frankly I'd rather never have to reassure you about that again. I don't care if you get a prosthetic, leave it as it is, or get a hook and walk around sporting a waxed mustache. As long as it's you, that's all I care about. I waited a long time for you, Captain. Now you're just going to have to wait a little bit longer for me."

Killian sighed, and gave in for the time being.

"So, she says you should also move out."

Emma turned her head to the side, unwilling to look at him as she delivered that piece of news.

"Move out? Of the only home I've ever really had. This is too much."

"She doesn't think it will look appropriate, all the other men coming here and you already sleeping in my bed. Well, our bed. But you see what I mean."

"I do see what you mean, but if she wasn't forcing this on you I wouldn't have to. Did she say where I must go for all of this? Will her Highness allow me to attend these balls, or will I be chained up in the tower waiting for you to come and pardon me?"

"Oh, don't be dramatic. Of course you will be there. I need you to be there to come to my rescue, and make all the princesses jealous of me once I finally marry my dashing Captain."

Killian smiled at that. As much as he was annoyed with the whole prospect, he couldn't blame Emma for it.

"Oh, you'll like this though. Since Regina is making me go through all of this, I told her she had to go through with it too. These men have to be given a chance to court the Queen. Not just the princess." She winked at him and smiled.

To that Killian laughed out loud. "You really threw a wrench in her plan there, love. She's been seeing Robin, your head of security, for the past year."

Emma eyes opened wide in surprise at this. "Ha, she was lecturing me about who I choose to marry, and she's having an affair with my bodyguard? Wait, how do you even know this?"

"He's a good man. We've gotten to know each other, and one night when you were at work late we shared some drinks, and he came clean. They have to keep it a secret because of her position, and because he's technically married. His wife disappeared two years ago, and no one's ever been able to find her. Apparently he and Regina have many late night conferences to discuss your well being. He says she's amazing with his five year old son, and It's driving him mad that they can't be together as a real family."

Emma pondered this news, and realized she probably had to forgive Robin. He wasn't spying on her. He'd just provided her news as pillow talk. She would have to talk to him about keeping her business private, but she smiled slightly. She'd always heard her cousin had a tragic love story, but no one knew the details. Maybe it was time for her cousin to come out of hiding as well.

It was time for dinner and Emma stood up and grabbed Killian, walking him in to the dining room. She hoped they could have a pleasant evening together and enjoy the time they had left until her suitors showed up.

"So, Swan," he said as they walked down the hall. "I must tell you, I'm being evicted. Are you sure you wan't to marry a homeless fellow?"

Emma slapped his shoulder lightly, and laughed. It looked like they could have a good dinner together after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma and Regina sat in the drawing room, with guest lists, fabrics, plates, flower arrangements, and every other trapping required for a ball spread out before them. Regina's staff had taken over planning the affair, as they were used to throwing big Royal events. Regina was trying to get Emma involved in the arrangements, but Emma was being difficult.

"Emma, would you please pay attention? I'm not doing this for my own benefit."

"Regina, technically you are doing this for your own benefit. If it were up to me we wouldn't even be having this ball. My house wouldn't be invaded by foreign princes, princess, their parents, and whoever else you think she be allowed to come to the event. If it were up to me, Killian would still live her, and we'd be upstairs watching Netflix."

Regina sighed, knowing there was truth to her words.

"Emma, I know you don't want this, but it's the right thing to do. Please just cooperate?"

"I am. I'm here aren't I?"

The invitations had been sent out, and the staff had their hands full getting the Palace ready. The Palace staff had their hands full, even if Regina's was planning it. Not only was the event to be held at the Palace, certain more important families, and their sons and daughters, had been invited to stay. Granny had to bring in extra help, and every surface in the Palace was being scrubbed and polished.

Killian had moved out, actually staying with David. Emma counted that as a good sign. At least he wasn't alone. And they had date nights whenever possible, along with Mary Margaret and David. Usually they involved cooking dinner at Dave's place, and just hanging out. If she didn't make it back to the Palace that night, she considered it her business, not Regina's. She was following the letter of the law, if not the intent. She missed sleeping with Killian too much to stay away.

Emma started perusing the guest list, looking at the details provided for each of the eligible men.

"Regina, all of these men are my age? Where are the men who will court you? Remember, they're here for both of us. If you don't have some men your age on this list tomorrow, the deal is off."

"Relax, Princess. Here's the list of the eligible men for me. You can see, there are quite a few of them."

Emma noticed that there weren't as many men listed for Regina as there were for her, but decided to let it go. At least there were a good dozen men that Regina would need to talk to and dance with.

Emma went back to reading the bios of the men who had been selected for her.

"Who is this Neal Cassidy? He doesn't have a title listed. What's his story?"

"Hmm," Regina said, looking at the paper. "Oh, that's Mr. Gold's son."

Emma rolled her eyes. Of course Mr. Gold's son would be invited. Mr. Gold was the most powerful person in the country, not because of title or politics, but simply because he controlled the largest private fortune. He had his hands in every industry across the country, and employed more people than any other entity. Power. That's what Gold represented.

"Are we broke? Do we need the Gold fortune to line our coffers?"

"No. Gold is not someone to be crossed. If he found out this was happening and his son had not been invited, there would be hell to pay. Emma, please try to at least be somewhat nice to him if he pays you attention. I understand he's not exactly pleasant, so it will be tough. Especially for you. But I'd like to avoid Gold being angry, or any scandal coming from this event."

Emma agreed. She didn't want any scandal either. She just wanted it to be over so she could go back to her life. She hadn't been able to spend as much time at work, and she missed the kids. Along with Mary Margaret and David. And Killian.

Just then, Robin walked in.

"Your highness, there's a call for you from one of the cabinet ministers. Will you take it?"

"Yes, Robin. I'll be right there."

Emma smiled at her cousin. A knowing smile.

"What are you grinning about, Princess?"

"Me, oh, nothing. Just Robin never comes in here with messages for me. He's very attentive when you're around. Maybe we should give him a raise this year."

Regina strode out of the room, not deigning to even acknowledge the Princess' words.

\\\

"So, you will come, right? I need friendly faces there for support. Please?"

"I don't know," said Mary Margaret. "A fancy ball, at a palace, with princes and princesses, and a queen? I'm not sure. I think I have laundry to do that night."

The two women had taken a break for lunch and were at a restaurant near the office. Emma had just made sure that Mary Margaret knew that she and David were invited to the ball, and how much it would mean to her for them to attend.

"Haha. Please. It might even be fun if you two are there. I'll have dresses made for us both. We'll have our hair and makeup done. It will be like Prom, only with me having to fend off title seekers."

"Emma, of course I'll come. I was just kidding. It's like every girl's dream come true. I'm sure David will grumble, but at least there will be someone there to keep Killian company, and calm him down, while you have to dance with every man in the room."

Emma was relieved. She honestly wasn't sure if she would be able to make it through the evening without the support of her friends. And she did look at it Mary Margaret's point of view, and decided to ensure that Mary Margaret felt like a princess that night as well. She was already figuring out their dresses, hair and makeup, and what jewels she would lend her for the evening. Maybe she should invite David and Mary Margaret over to the Palace to join her for her dancing lessons.

"Okay, so now that that's settled, let's talk about more important things. How are your wedding plans coming? Is there anything I can do to help? I'm at your service."

Mary Margaret beamed. She loved talking about her wedding plans, but didn't want to rub it in Emma's face while her romance had been temporarily put on hold.

"Well, there is one thing."

"Name it."

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

Emma almost cried. She never expected to have a close friend, a best-friend, and she certainly never dreamed that she'd be anyone's Maid of Honor.

"Oh of course! I cannot wait." She got up and walked around the table to give Mary Margaret a hug. "When are we going dress shopping? Oh, I need to start thinking about throwing you a shower."

Emma's mind started to spin, and she started thinking about everything wedding related she'd seen in any movie she'd ever watched, and what needed to happen. "Oh, and a hen party! We need to do that." Emma paused, "but honestly, I'm not sure I can plan that. I think I'm more of a shower planning kind of girl. Not the crazy night out kind of girl."

"Don't worry about that. I think my friend Ruby would cry if she didn't get to plan the hen party. She'll have that covered, and you and I will both have to watch out for whatever she throws our way."

Emma smiled. She'd met Ruby a few times and agreed that the crazy brunette friend of Mary Margaret's was a much better choice for planning Mary Margaret's last single night.

The two continued to plot and plan through lunch, and Emma enjoyed herself much more than she had in recent weeks. Mary Margaret's wedding planning was the perfect distraction from the mess that was going on in her life.

\\\

"Mary Margaret asked me to be her Maid of Honor today."

"I know. Dave told me that she was going to, right when he asked me to be one of his groomsmen."

"What? I knew he was warming up to you, but I didn't know you were that close? Honestly, Killian. This makes me so happy to hear. He's important to me and I'm glad you two are friends."

"I am too, love. And I'm excited to be asked. I told him he just couldn't ask me to tie his bow tie."

"Haha. You're an idiot."

The two were curled up in Killian's temporary bed in David's spare room. Emma had been sleeping there more nights than at the Palace, and David was nice enough to be spending more of his nights at Mary Margaret's to give them privacy. Killian nuzzled his head into Emma's hair, and kissed the top of her head. Her left hand was on his chest, and his right hand absentmindedly played with the ruby still on her finger. She declared the only time she would take it off was for the ball, and even then she'd just switch it to her right hand. She may be willing to dance with these other men, but she was not willing to make any move that would in any way indicate she was not still 100% engaged to Killian Jones.

"I think Granny misses you. I've been served your favorite meals any night I've been home. I think she's hoping you'll be there for dinner."

"MMM. Fried chicken. I bet you've had fried chicken." Killian's mouth was watering already. "Please tell her I miss her, and her cooking. And that I expect a feast when I come home."

"I think she's already planning it." Emma smiled at the thought of Killian coming home. With all the preparation being done for the ball, she'd secretly been working with a designer to over haul the master suite of the Palace. They were the rooms her parents used before their death, and Emma had never moved in to them. Now that Killian would be joining her permanently, she wanted them to have rooms that were theirs, not just hers that he moved in to. She was dying to tell him, but wanted it to be a surprise. She'd show him the night of the ball after everyone else went home. For now, she kept it to herself. Smiling at the thought, she ran her fingers through the dark thatch of hair on Killian's chest and silently thanked the stars for the quiet time she was getting to spend with him.

"I think we should get married as soon as this ball fiasco is over. Nothing big, nothing fancy. Just you, me, Granny, Mary Margaret and Dave. Can we do that? I don't want to wait."

Emma sighed. She only got to enjoy her quiet happiness for so long.

"Well, that sounds perfect to me. But Regina has other plans for that as well. She said that since I'm technically next in line for the throne, the people will be disappointed if they don't get to see our wedding. She thinks it should be a very big affair, to show the people solidarity, and that there's no fighting between us. She said the pomp and circumstance would be good for the country."

Killian groaned. Loudly.

"Emma, this woman has kicked me out of my house. Forced my fiancee to let other men court her, and now she's dictating my wedding? This is too much."

"Well, she is Queen, and you did decide to marry a Princess." Emma knew though, that he was right. She propped herself up to look at him. "How about this? We do the small wedding, right after the ball. Just us. We just don't have to necessarily tell anyone yet. We can go through with Regina's whole spectacle, but you and I will know we're already married."

Emma thought for a moment, and decided she liked that idea, a lot.

"In fact, why even wait for the ball. I bet we could figure it out for this weekend. What do you say sailor, want to marry me this weekend?"


End file.
